


幽忘之森1

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 幽忘之森 [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 9934 - Freeform, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -Cp：9934，吸血鬼燦X平民東-中世紀架空-點文題目：9934+吸血鬼因為我想中世紀背景，但是礙於大家的名字太不中世紀了，所以就用架空解決一切不合理。瑟熙
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: 幽忘之森 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200521





	幽忘之森1

**Author's Note:**

> -Cp：9934，吸血鬼燦X平民東
> 
> -中世紀架空
> 
> -點文題目：9934+吸血鬼
> 
> 因為我想中世紀背景，但是礙於大家的名字太不中世紀了，所以就用架空解決一切不合理。
> 
> 瑟熙

那是一個充滿幻想的時代，當人們讚頌著騎士精神的同時，也謠傳惡魔與巫女的傳說，不知是否為大人哄騙孩子的故事，亦或是真實，總有那麼一片陰森的叢林有著不可告人的恐怖傳聞。

幽忘之森，似乎從幾百年前就一直謠傳住了一名女巫，每個月圓之夜，幽忘之森便會升起大霧，傳聞只要被那陣濃霧包圍，人們就會義無反顧的走向森林深處，落入女巫的魔掌後從此杳無音訊。

不過這一切都和金東炫無關，他只不過是一個在幽忘之森旁莊園裡默默無聞的僕役罷了，每天要負責的事就是各種農忙，但並非下田工作，有農夫會負責那樣的事情，他的職責是在任何人需要協助時去幫把手，基本上他連出莊園都不需要，更別說還到旁邊森林去。

他也不是沒出過莊園，在馬廄的後方有個小洞，即使沒經過領主的同意，也能偷偷從小洞鑽出莊園遊玩，他不是一個喜歡冒險的人，偶然會出去一次，也只是因為同年齡的孩子們起鬨，大家一起出去闖蕩。

今天是個閒適的日子，沒有人有需要他幫忙，他只在早上去馬廄給馬匹添加新鮮牧草後就沒有其他工作了，於是午後他拿了一本書在樹蔭下倚著樹幹閱讀，涼風輕輕拂過，這樣恬靜的時光他很滿意。

一般來說，像他這樣的出生不可能會認字，以他的身份來說是不可能有機會學習的，不過領主有一位和他同齡的女兒，從小總是玩在一塊，小時候小姐總是賭氣不學習，只好讓金東炫陪一起學習，小姐才願意乖乖的跟著教師認字，因此金東炫能學習不少知識，某方面還得感謝小姐。

「東炫——你在做什麼呢？」就在他讀著正起勁的時候，說人人到，小姐一身鵝黃色的洋裝，頭上戴著一定同樣顏色的帽子，帽子上還繫著一個桃紅色的蝴蝶結，從遠處朝著他跑了過來。

「小姐，我正在看書，很忙。」金東炫只得無奈的闔上書本，起身朝小姐行了個禮，身為下人這是他該做的禮儀。

但是他著實沒有任何興趣抽空陪女孩嬉戲，所以言語上滿是拒絕，但小姐可不理會他，事實上金東炫並不是不知道小姐處處對他抱有好感，童話故事裡，他應該也會對小姐抱有好感，然後被家人反對而私奔，但可惜的是這並不是童話故事，他對小姐一點踰矩的心思都沒有。

曾經金東炫明明白白的對小姐表達了沒有意思，小姐只是大哭了一場，之後就對金東炫說不喜歡她沒關係，總有一天會讓金東炫喜歡上她，就是這麼一位堅強的大小姐，為此還拒絕了許多其他莊園來的提親，搞得金東炫十分無奈。

「你覺得這頂帽子我戴起來怎麼樣？」小姐笑嘻嘻的向他問道，「這是隔壁莊園的領主來訪送我的禮物哦！」

「很好看。」金東炫看著帽子，高級的料子製成的，一看就是他這種平民無法觸及的領域，這樣的工藝真的好看得沒話說，當然他是指帽子本身。

「你今天沒事做了吧？陪我出去玩吧！」小姐興奮的說道，一邊舉起手中提著的籃子，一邊從裡頭拿出一顆蘋果，「我們到森林裡野餐！」

「小姐，大人不准我們靠近森林。」金東炫委婉的拒絕道。

「白天過去沒什麼關係啦，而且、父親才不知道我要出去玩。」小姐理直氣壯的說著。

「你是要偷溜出去？」金東炫一聽就明白了，心裡更加反對了，但是他沒有什麼辦法阻止蠻橫獨斷的大小姐，只好盡量放大音量，希望有其他人聽到阻止。

「噓——你小聲一點啦！只是白天而已，太陽落下之前會回來，可以了吧！」小姐伸手摀住他的嘴，瞪了他一眼，然後自顧自的往馬廄走去。

金東炫著實很不想去，但是他想想更不可能了。放任小姐自己去，那太危險了，善良的他只好任命的跟在後頭。

兩人魚貫從馬廄後的小洞鑽出莊園，外頭就是森林的外緣，說是森林野餐但其實就只是坐在樹林邊緣吃東西罷了，小姐一整天都關在莊園裡，被逼迫學習各式各樣的書籍，會想著到新鮮的地方玩耍也不是沒有道理。

金東炫雖然無奈但也十分同情，雖然貴為貴族小姐，但每個人的生活都有難處，並不是說身份高貴就是最好的，有著崇高的身份卻沒有自由也是很可悲。

他們把帶出來的食物吃個精光，然後在森林邊緣稍微深入一丁點探險，就算小姐想往更深處走去，金東炫都會把對方拉回來，森林太過危險，不是他們應該去的地方。

就在小姐蹲下身子查看生長在樹下的蘑菇時，突然一隻猴子從樹上跳了下來，動作迅速的咬著帽子就往樹上爬。

帽子一被奪走，小姐立刻察覺，驚慌的站了起來，只見猴子在樹頂跳來跳去，似乎在挑釁他們。

「被搶走了，看來是拿不回來了。」金東炫相信大自然的強大，從來沒有跟大自然對抗的想法，於是很自然的讓小姐放棄，雖然那是一頂昂貴的帽子，但據他所知，那樣的帽子小姐似乎有數十頂。

「不行，那個一定要拿回來！」小姐抬頭瞪著樹上的猴子，十分焦急的說道，只見那隻猴子看了看他們，就叼著帽子往樹林深處逃跑。

「沒辦法拿回來了，我們不可以進森林。」金東炫理性的說道。

「可是……」小姐急得快哭出來了，一雙水汪汪的大眼含著淚看向金東炫，「那其實不是我的帽子，是母親大人的……」

金東炫深深吸了一口氣，看了眼在樹梢之間越跳越遠的猴子，又轉回視線看了小姐一眼，「我去幫你拿回來，你先回去。」

「可是……那是森林裡，你一個人去太危險了。」小姐有些擔心的說道。

「你等等就要上課了吧，你想讓領主大人發現你偷跑出來玩嗎？」金東炫條理分明的說道，就算他真的一點都不想自己一個人進到森林深處去，但眼下只有這個方法了。

「那你一定要小心女巫，千萬不要被帶走哦！」小姐仔細的叮嚀道，「如果你今天晚上沒有回來，我就會去找你，知道了吧！」

說完小姐提著籃子跑回莊園裡去，金東炫看著已經離了好一段距離的猴子，深深的嘆了一口氣，所以他就說了他並不想來什麼野餐，勉為其難的跑了起來，去追已經走遠的猴子。

他並不是盲目的追趕猴子，觀察力細微隨時都在仔細的注意周圍有沒有醒目的物體可以作為辨認，有時還會在樹幹上留下記號，好不容易在他終於追上猴子，猴子似乎覺得無趣了，把帽子從樹上扔了下來。

金東炫趕緊撿起掉在地上的帽子，因為一陣追逐已經沾染上不少髒污，所幸是沒有任何損壞，洗過之後應該能恢復原狀，他抬頭從樹梢之間看來看天色，還有點微光，但若是等到夕陽西下之後，樹林裡便會一片漆黑，到時候連回去都很困難了，於是他加緊腳步，順著來時的記號很快的往莊園的方向走去。

千鈞一髮之際，他在太陽完全落下的同時走出了森林，天色迅速的被黑暗渲染，這時他的四周突然起了大霧，霧是從幽忘之森蔓延出來，他抬頭看著天空，一輪圓潤又明亮的月亮高掛天際，月光灑落照得霧氣閃閃發光。

不安的情緒讓他胃部不斷翻攪，加緊腳步跑回莊園牆邊，正當他要穿過小洞回到莊園時，他突然聽見森林傳來一陣腳步聲，金東炫冷汗直流，但仍然情不自禁的回過頭。

黑暗中一名看似和他差不多年紀的青年破開濃霧從森林裡走了出來，一步一步朝他靠近，直到距離金東炫數英呎的地方青年停了下來，緩緩的抬起頭，那一瞬間金東炫完全愣住了。

青年和普通人外表看來並無二致，只不過更加蒼白一些，眼下還掛著像是許久沒有睡覺的厚重黑眼圈，身上穿著一件絲質的白襯衫，布面光滑，甚至在月光下還微微發亮，彷彿把銀絲也織進衣服料子裡似的，青年肯定也是個貴族才有資格穿那麼好的衣服。

但這些都不是讓金東炫驚訝的原因，真正讓他吃驚的是，當青年抬起頭，一雙血紅的眸子反射著月光，金東炫從來沒看過有人的眼珠子是血紅色的，襯著青年俊秀的臉龐，有一股不屬於人類的異樣美感。

「終於見到你了。」青年開口說道，聲音比想像中的稚嫩一些，但是溫潤悅耳，在青年開口說話的同時，金東炫看見他嘴裡一口銳利的獠牙。

他完全可以推測出青年的身份，從那對紅得彷彿要滴出血的雙眸，還有那一口白森雲森的獠牙，和那一張不屬於人類的俊秀臉龐，除了吸血鬼他想不到任何可能了。

他警戒著，但看著那名年輕的吸血鬼，不知道為什麼有一股熟悉感，好像似曾相識，但他想不起來。

吸血鬼又有了動作，但並不再向他靠近，而是轉身走進森林裡。有一股強烈的慾望在金東炫胸口生成，他覺得他必須跟上青年吸血鬼的腳步，他低頭看了看手上拿著的帽子，又看向那人越走越遠，百般猶豫之下他把帽子塞進了馬廄的小洞，然後邁開腳步跟上吸血鬼。

他也不知道為什麼，但有一股熟悉且懷念的情緒牽動著他的四肢，他滿腦子只想著那張完美的臉蛋，還有剛剛那句優雅悅耳的嗓音。

「你是什麼人？我們見過嗎？」他跟上吸血鬼的腳步，心裡太過渴望得知熟悉感的來源，他朝著青年大聲提問道，話一出口連他自己都震驚了，沒想到自己居然會這麼輕易脫口而出。

只見青年轉過身一雙紅瞳看向他，勾起一個看起來十分陰森的笑容，「你又忘了嗎？我是洪周燦，我已經又等你三十年了。」

-TBC


End file.
